


A Midsummer's Night

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: When Roy & Oliver are on a stake-out mission in the middle of the blazing summer, things start to become heated between the two archers. Warnings: Slash, M/M, PWP, etc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, the men on Arrow are so hot. I've had the idea for this in my head for a while. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Have requests? Follow me at illuminousveneer.tumblr.com & let me fulfill your wish :)

Sometimes, Roy wondered how Oliver could do it. The taller archer was muscular with short brown hair and striking blue eyes. As Oliver Queen—reformed playboy—the man wore well-tailored suits, designer jeans, and carried himself tall and proud with a confident swagger. As The Arrow, Oliver almost became an entirely different person. He hunched a lot more and wore tight, leather that really accentuated certain parts of his body. 

Roy flexed for a moment as he stared at the canvas of the night sky ahead of him. He had lost track of time—how long had he and Oliver been standing out here? Nyssa had given Laurel a tip about some possible League of Assassin scouts scouring the outskirts of Starling City. With that in mind, Laurel and Diggle had taken the morning shift and watched over the area with little to no excitement. Now, it was Oliver and Roy’s turn to take watch. 

Sighing, Roy took another swig of the cold water bottle he had brought with him. He didn’t know what else he could do in his hot and heavy leather costume. As bad as it was to think about Thea when standing beside Oliver, Roy couldn’t help but take a moment to think of the brunette.

If he wasn’t on the mission, then they could have found a way to escape the heat together. She would have been able to keep his mind off of it. Roy straightened his back as the thought of being tangled in sheets and fucking Thea senseless—just like she liked it—came to mind. Roy let out a sharp exhale as he imagined their bodies pouring with sweat as they slammed together—

Oh, fuck. Roy could feel the pressure building up in his groin. Snarling to himself, Roy sometimes questioned why he even decided to fight crime (it was a silly question, of course, but hey-he’s gotten used to the AC at Verdant).

Glancing at the ever-stoic Oliver again, Roy took a moment to appreciate the older man’s stubble. Somehow, this made Roy’s pants tighten even more. When living on the streets, Roy had done many things to ensure his survival and so he could appreciate both the finer parts of men and women. And if Thea was sexy—well, Oliver was basically a sex god.

“…take the left side—Roy—are you even listening?!” Oliver’s harsh voice broke through the haze overcoming Roy. 

“W-What?! Huh?” Roy blinked a few times, realizing that he had probably tuned out when Oliver was speaking. He internally winced, knowing that it was one of the man’s inner pet peeves.

“You flank the left side and I’ll flank the right. Let’s do a field check before retiring for the night.” Oliver repeated somewhat frigidly. Roy nodded, gulping slightly as he hated the idea of disappointing the man who had trained him and basically molded him into the hero he was today. 

Together, the two archers staked the field where the League of Assassin spies were supposed to meet. Roy couldn’t help but feel a bit distracted as he saw Oliver moving around—and especially when Oliver would turn around and his well-defined ass would shine underneath the moonlight. God—what was in the Queen Family gene pool?!

After what seemed like forever, Roy and Oliver decided that the meet-up wasn’t happening tonight and that it was time to retire. Roy was grateful for this, although he imagined that Thea was probably fast asleep and would continue to be by the time he returned back home. Besides, it was a bit awkward to walk back into the apartment knowing that Oliver was just upstairs…

“Are you coming back with me?” Oliver asked, slipping off his hood and shaking his head a bit as if he was a shaggy dog drying himself. There was a thin film of sweat over Oliver’s face, and Roy imagined that the older man was probably feeling inundated by the heat as well. Before Roy could give a coherent answer, Oliver cleared his throat and spoke again: “Roy, what is distracting you?”

A wave of red flushing over Roy’s features, the smaller archer coughed for a moment. How was he to explain to Oliver that he was basically oscillating between admiring how hot he and his sister were? 

“Are you thinking about…Thea?” Oliver whispered. For a moment, Roy froze and wondered if Oliver had developed telepathy from the island. But when he looked into the older man’s blue eyes, he realized that the question was less accusatory and more of a genuine question.

“Y-Yeah. I mean, I remember how crazy this whole world was when I started. I know she had that training with him, but I can’t imagine all the thoughts running through her mind.” Roy managed to spit out a somewhat acceptable answer as Oliver simply nodded and hummed. 

“I understand.” Oliver finally sighed, an added note of exasperation nuancing the breath. The rest of the time before reaching the apartment was spent in silence. When Oliver finally unlocked the door, the first thing that caught Roy’s attention was a note:

“Spending the night at Laurel’s. Room’s AC broke and repairman can’t come till tomorrow. Love, Thea.” Oliver read aloud from the sticky note placed on the fridge. Roy scoffed, finally reaching into his bag and pulling out his turned-off phone. Upon turning it on, Roy realized that he had received an identical message from Thea. 

“Richer than the Kardashian’s and you guys can’t have your AC fixed in a minute?” Roy’s dry voice croaked as he internally groaned at the thought of walking back to his place in the heat. Oliver let out a small chuckle before clasping Roy’s shoulder with his big hand.

“Why don’t you spend the night here?” Oliver suggested. “I think you’ll find it…roomy enough.” Roy snorted, scanning the posh apartment. It was very nice—especially compared to his home in the Glades. “Let me change and then we can pull out some sheets and pillows for you.” Oliver beckoned Roy to follow him up into his room. As they ascended up the stairs, Roy was somewhat shocked to see Oliver flinging his sweaty shirt off and throwing it to the ground. Roy was suddenly face-to-face with the well-defined muscles of Oliver’s back.

He’s fucking hot. Roy thought to himself, feeling his boner awakening again. By the time Oliver opened up the closet door and grabbed some pillows, Roy licked his lips. Unfortunately, Oliver seemed to notice this as he threw the pillows toward Roy.

“Like what you see, Roy?” Oliver smirked, a playful glitter sprinkling across his eyes. Roy’s face turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean, you’re buff as hell, dude. It’s definitely some type of goals.” Roy avoided the awkwardness in that situation—hopefully. Oliver let out a heaty laugh before muttering a small but grateful “thanks.”

As Oliver reached to grab a blanket, he paused and stared at Roy again with such an intensity that Roy wondered if his eyes were bleeding again from the Mirakuru. 

“You probably don’t need any sheets, do you, with this heat?” Oliver asked as he answered his own question and shut the closet door. Roy shrugged, holding the pillows underneath his armpit as he prepared to walk back downstairs. The two men wished each other good night. As Roy prepared to fall asleep on the couch, he threw off his sweat-stained shirt and pants, dressed only in red boxer briefs. The question of how Oliver slept haunted Roy’s mind as he tried to fall asleep. 

About an hour later, Roy was still trying to sleep. But between the sticky heat and the thought of Oliver sleeping upstairs continued to make a large tent in the front of Roy’s boxer briefs. Groaning as he moaned into his pillow, Roy weighed his options.

He could just jack-off. That was the simple solution. But after being with Thea, masturbation didn’t feel the same. He enjoyed being with someone else physically—there was a magic to it that Roy didn’t understand but it made him feel whole and complete. 

Or…Roy’s eyes darted toward the stairwell. He could get some help for his fantasies if he were to see a glimpse of Oliver’s sexy body again. That would probably make him cum right there and then. Swallowing some courage, Roy decided to quietly walk upstairs. He was thankful for the material that the stairs were made of that prevented the obnoxiously loud creaking that he was used to in other places. 

Before he reached Oliver’s room, Roy found Oliver’s sweaty shirt and picked it up. Bringing it to his nose, Roy felt his member throbbing. He could smell the musk and rich cologne from Oliver’s sweaty shirt. Fuck, there was something so alluring about Oliver.

Dropping the shirt and tiptoeing to Oliver’s room, Roy peeked in for a moment—half-expecting Oliver to be staring right at him. To his surprise, Roy could hear Oliver’s deep snores and it reassured the smaller man that Oliver was asleep. 

Something took over Roy’s body and mind as he hovered toward Oliver. The green archer was sleeping on his back and—to Roy’s utmost delight—the buff man was asleep in loose-fitting green plaid boxers that did little to hide the big outline of Oliver’s flaccid cock. As if the haze of the heat was overtaking Roy’s mind and body, Roy trembled as he lowered himself to the edge of the bed and went over to Oliver’s crotch. He was about to see the cock that had made headlines for years from the playboy. 

Quivering, Roy hooked his fingers into the waistband of Oliver’s boxers and pulled them down so that Oliver’s limp cock came into view. The smell—the blend of rich cologne and sweaty musk—was intoxicatingly delicious. Even soft, Oliver’s cock looked huge and thick. 

It was then that Roy knew he had to devour it. He licked his lips and put his mouth over it and descended. The taste of Oliver’s cock was almost magical. It tasted delicious and—it was getting harder! Roy licked the head and underside with his tongue as he bobbed up and down the growing cock. It tasted so good to Roy. Even better—precum started to flow out and Roy continue to lick it all up. It made Oliver’s cock taste even better. 

Once Oliver started moaning in his sleep, Roy braced himself. He closed his eyes as he felt warm, salty liquid flow into his mouth as Oliver released his seed. It was tasted delicious and Roy really wanted more. He did his best to swallow it all, but a few droplets dribbled out onto his chin.

“Ugh…what’s going on, Roy?” Oliver suddenly moved, his eyes fluttering open and closed with fatigue. Frozen, Roy wasn’t sure what to do. As Oliver started to acquaint to his settings and surroundings, he then looked down at Roy and the cum on his chin. 

“Why the fuck am I hard, Roy?” Oliver glowered at the smaller boy. 

“I…um...I…” Roy could barely form a sentence.

“Did you just…blow me off, Roy? Be honest.” Oliver’s icy tone demanded. Roy knew that Oliver could tell if he lied so Roy knew that he had to tell him the truth.

“Y-Yes…I did.” Roy muttered, looking down at the ground. 

“What the fuck—Roy—I’m straight—What…” Oliver immediately stood up and was furious. If Roy wasn’t scared out of his mind, he would have appreciated the way Oliver’s cock bounced with the movement of his body.

“I-I…I can’t…I don’t even know how to explain how or why I did this besides the fact that I think you’re fucking hot.” Roy muttered. He looked up at Oliver and unintentionally licked his lips, tasting a bit more of Oliver’s cum.

“…That blowjob was pretty hot, though. But I’m still pretty pissed.” Oliver responded, rubbing the back of his head. 

“You-You were awake?!” Roy asked, fear creeping into his voice again. Oliver looked down at Roy and let out a mirthless chuckle. 

“Of course I was. A guy doesn’t get his dick sucked and sleep through it.” Oliver commented. Roy furrowed his brow before responding.

“W-Why didn’t you…stop me?” Roy’s voice croaked. Oliver rubbed his abs for a moment before answering, as if contemplating his own answer. The bigger man finally spoke:

“I was feeling pretty horny and was drifting in and out of sleep. If someone wanted to take care of the job for me, I guess I wasn’t going to complain.” Oliver finally responded. “But that doesn’t excuse the fact that you blew me off.”

“I-I’m…sorry.” Roy muttered. He tried to ignore the tent in his own briefs as he waited for a punishment from Oliver. 

“Do you…have feelings for me, Roy?” Oliver spoke again, staring down hard at the archer. “I thought you…and Thea…”

“It’s complicated!” Roy cried. “I love Thea, I do. But you’re…you’re like my teacher. My mentor. You saved me, Oliver, and it doesn’t help that you’re a fucking walking sex god---and oh gosh, I should stop speaking now before I sound like Felicity.” Roy winced as he stood up and moved a bit away from Oliver. 

“Roy.” Oliver sighed. “I’m not gay.” 

“Well…I dunno what I am. Maybe I’m bi? Maybe I’m only gay for you? I dunno. I don’t get these feelings sometimes, Oliver. But I do know that I get fucking hard when I see you shirtless or running around in leather.” Roy exhaled sharply, wondering how Oliver would take that. 

There was a minute of silence as Oliver walked back to his bed and sat down, sighing heavily. It gave Roy some comfort that he must have been thinking hard about this. 

“I can’t have you distracted on the field. That’s how you get killed.” Oliver rubbed circles on his temples with this thumbs. “What can I do to help you get over this attraction you have for me? Do you want me to fuck you?” The normalcy that Oliver attached to that situation made Roy choke. It was as if Oliver was asking Roy how the weather was. Oliver continued: “If I fulfill this fantasy of yours, will you maybe be able to forget about it and be able to focus on missions?”

Now it was Roy’s turn to be silent. What did this mean? Was Oliver Queen—The Oliver Queen—about to fuck him? It made Roy’s cock jump at the thought of it.

“Deal.” Roy replied. He’ll take what he can. Oliver nodded and pointed to the top drawer of his chest. 

“Condoms are in my top drawer. Grab one and the lube there, too.” Oliver commanded. Roy felt a shiver run through his body at the prospect of being ordered around by Oliver. Walking over to Oliver’s drawer and opening the top, Roy fished through dozens of socks and boxers before finding a small box and a bottle. Pulling them both out and handing them to Oliver, Roy waited.

“Are you ready, Roy?” Oliver asked. Roy knew what he meant and took no time to think about it. 

“Fuck yes.” Roy hissed, stepping out of his boxers and moved over to the bed. He sat on the edge and laid down.

“Someone’s eager to be fucked.” Oliver smirked as he prepared himself. “But…I’m not going to just fuck you.” There was almost an evil grin on Oliver’s face as Roy knitted his eyebrows together. 

“Huh?” Roy questioned.

“I want you to beg.” Oliver hissed. Roy felt another wave of lust fall over him as he arched his back and let out a guttural moan.

“Please, please, please—Oliver—fuck my ass with your sexy cock. I want to be fucked by you and I want you to fucking make me scream your name.” Roy moaned, grinding his hard cock into the soft mattress.

“Good enough, I suppose.” Oliver smirked. He walked over to where Roy was and spread his legs, wrapping them around his hips. Oliver put his cock head right up against Roy’s hole.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Roy? It’s going to hurt. A lot.” Oliver warned. Roy rolled his eyes and moaned out loudly. 

“Just. Fuck. Me. Already. Oliver.” Roy gritted through his teeth. He took a deep breath as Oliver pushed the head in. As it entered, Roy heard a popping sound.

“Damn…you’re right, Roy. So tight.” Oliver moaned. He started to thrust his dick into Roy, slowly at first, but picking up speed. Roy started to cry out under the immense pain from Oliver’s huge cock.

“You okay, Roy?” Oliver breathed.

Between deep, ragged breaths, Roy replied. “Yeah…just give me a second to let the pain…go away, y’know. Are you…uh…enjoying this?”

“I’m enjoying it…” Oliver caught himself before he finished the sentence. “Because…once this is done, we can focus on our work again. And…I might as well enjoy fucking a hole, even if it belongs to a guy.” As Oliver spoke, the pain started to fade for Roy and it started to become replaced by immense pleasure. A huge grin finally spread across Roy’s face as Oliver’s cock felt like heaven.

“That grin…can I continue?” Oliver bent down and whispered in Roy’s ear. Roy simply nodded. Oliver started to thrust again really fast as Roy started to moan like crazy. This felt so great. Oliver continued fucking Roy mercilessly as Roy let out suggestive moans. After a few moments, Oliver stopped. Confused, Roy was suddenly picked up like a child. Oliver folded him in half and placed him on all fours on the bed. Oliver placed his cock back into Roy’s ass and started pounding again to the point that Roy couldn’t make proper sounds that didn’t sound broken in lust. 

Roy couldn’t believe how full he felt by Oliver’s cock. It was as if he could feel Oliver’s cock all the way to his stomach—even though Roy figured that was probably impossible—but then, without warning, Oliver proceeded to pull his cock from the depths of Roys’ ass.

“W-What…”

“Don’t worry, Roy, it’ll be back.” Oliver groaned.

He continued pulling his cock out until just the head of his magnificent cock was inside of Roy. In one motion he slid his entire cock back into Roy. The wind was knocked out of the smaller archer. Before Roy could even begin to catch his breath, Oliver repeated the action but faster, and faster. He was sawing the full length of his dick in and out of Roy’s ass and Roy had to admit: he was loving every inch of it.

I can’t believe how good it feels. I’m gonna cum!”

“Not yet! Roll over onto your back!”

Oliver pulled out of Roy leaving the boy feeling empty, unfulfilled. Roy quickly flipped over, wanting to get Oliver’s cock back into him as soon as possible. Oliver got off the bed and pulled Roy closer to the edge, getting between the thin boy’s legs. Oliver lined his cock up with Roy’s hole and roughly shoved it in, his balls smacking against Roy’s ass.

“Oh fuck!” Roy moaned as he wrapped his legs around Oliver, pulling him in harder with each thrust.

In this position, Roy could see Oliver as he fucked him. The look of pleasure that crossed Oliver’s face with each thrust was so hot; the look of concentration on his brow as he fucked Roy; the sweat on his forehead.

“Fuck me!” 

Roy couldn’t help it anymore; he needed Oliver to just pound him. And that he did. Once again, Oliver started sawing his cock in and out of Roy like no tomorrow, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Roy was still hard as rock and leaking precum onto his abs. Roy couldn’t believe Oliver was able to last as long as he was. Sweat from Oliver was dripping onto Roy each time he slammed into the smaller archer, turning Roy on even more.

Oliver’s thrusting into Roy was getting even more powerful and faster as he continued to fuck his sister’s boyfriend and the look of concentration on his face got increasingly more obvious. On his forehead a vein started to bulge from the obvious effort he was putting into lasting longer. Inside Roy’s balls, Roy could feel his own orgasm approaching without him even needing to touch his cock. Oliver’s breathing was getting shallower in between grunts and so was Roy’s.

“I’m getting close, Roy.” Oliver moaned.

“Me too, Ollie. Cum inside me. I want your cum deep inside me.” Roy responded. 

Roy couldn’t wait to feel Oliver’s cock explode inside of him, coating his insides with his sperm. The very thought of having Oliver’s cum inside of him was enough to send Roy over the edge.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” Roy yelled aloud. 

Roy grabbed his cock and started jerking it hard as Oliver continued fucking Roy, watching his sister’s boyfriend, his cock pounding into Roy’s prostate. Roy’s body went rigid as he went into orgasm and the first jet of his cum went flying out of his cock and landed on his pecs. With each pulse of his orgasm, a jet of sperm flew out and coated his chest and abs. He would never admit it, but Roy felt as if that was the most powerful orgasm of his life. Jets of hot cum exited his cock as Oliver fucked his hole.

A look of pure pleasure came over Oliver’s face as moaned, “Here it comes. I’m gonna fill you with my cum.”

With that Oliver thrust into Roy hard several more times before moaning and thrusting in all the way and holding his big cock as deep inside of Roy as he could get.

“Oh fuck yes!” Oliver started panting heavily. 

“Cum in me, Ollie! Give me all of it, every drop!” Roy whined, needing Oliver’s cum.

He could feel Oliver’s cock pulse as Oliver released his cum. The realization hit him: his mentor and his girlfriend’s older brother was breeding him. He was coating Roy’s insides with his cum. It felt like he was cumming into Roy forever, shooting what seemed like gallons of cum into the smaller boy.

The look on Oliver’s face as he came was so hot to Roy and it only got better as he rode his orgasm to its completion. When he was done he collapsed on top of Roy, squishing his cock and cum between himself and Roy. His cock was still inside Roy, holding in the huge load that he had just pumped. Oliver then looked into Roy’s eyes.

“Holy shit!” was all Roy could manage.

“Right.”

Oliver then leaned in and kissed Roy who was caught completely off-guard. Did the frigid Oliver Queen just do that? Regardless, Roy pulled him back down and kissed him back. They locked eyes and parted for a moment to breathe. 

Oliver brought his head down again and pressed his lips against Roy’s. His tongue entered Roy’s mouth, caressing the other boy’s tongue. Oliver’s deflating cock took that inopportune moment to slip out of, releasing Oliver’s cum onto the bedspread. And that was that as the heat hit again. 

“I guess we better get cleaned up.” Oliver said with a big grin on his face. Roy panted, taking a spoonful of Oliver’s cum and licking it in front of the blue-eyed archer. With the look that Oliver gave Roy—a look of lust and wanting—somehow, Roy knew that this wouldn’t be the only time they spent the night together.


End file.
